End of Overtime
}}Several of the dwarves run into a very unappetizing challenge. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Kandro ◀ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Uncle ◀ ▶ * Giant Death Worm ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Relief #1 ◀ * Council of Clans Guard with Black Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Grey Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Grey Beard on Upstairs ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé ◀ ▶ * Janna's Male Student ◀ * Janna's Female Student ▶ Transcript Sigdi: Let's go, ev'ryboy in! Watch yer step! Durkon, his cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé, and Logann leap into the outer chamber from the window. Gontor: Ahhhh! Durkon: Stand down 'n end this! Gontor: I don't need to listen to you! Gontor: Harm! Gontor: You're not going to fool me, I know you're someone else hiding behind my master's face! Durkon: It's my face! It were my face 'fore it were 'is! Gontor: You weren't using it anymore! Finders keepers, fair and square! Durkon: I liter'lly cannae think o' anythin' less fair than, "Someone kills ye an' gives yer stuff ta someone else!" Giant Death Worm: Huh. I know he said to defend the door— Giant Death Worm: —but I really think the spirit of his request was to not let anyone inside, even through the window. Sigdi: C'mon, let's go, let's go! Sigdi: Wha's tha hold up? Dinnae Jenna[sic] teach ye kids double time? Janna's Student: Sorry, Mrs. Sergeant Thunder— Giant Death Worm destroys a portion of the ramp, "KRNTCH!" Janna's Student: Aaaahhhhh! Giant Death Worm: So I think I'm doing a pretty good job and I got permission to eat people, so I'm gonna just take moment and treat myself. Sigdi: Ye…''nnnh!'' Ye leave tha boy alone! Kandro: Back off, ye knobby-lookin' roaster! Kandro sever's the nightcrawler's tongue, "'SLASH!"'' '''Giant Death Worm: Ulllhrrrh! Kandro: How'd a big tadger like ye get all tha way 'ere by yerself wit yer bawbags back in Hel's pocket? Hoskin digs his pick into the stone ramp with a "CHUNK!" Two arrows hit the nightcrawler, "thunk! thunk!" Kandro: Agggh! Kandro: Ye call tha fightin'? I seen more fight inna haf-pished bairn! C'mere, I'll skelp ye good! Hoskin: I gotcha. I gotcha. Giant Death Worm: Ulkay, alh diln't unnerstan enny uff wa yewr hayin, bewt alh, fee pherty unshlted buh— Kandro: Shut yer geggie an' fight, ye howlin' dobber!! Sigdi: Kandro, we're safe! C'mon! Giant Death Worm (off-panel): Ulkay, thazz eet! The nightcrawler bites Kandro's entire upper body, "'CHOMP!'' It swallows him whole, "GULP!" ''It lets out a great belch, "*Buuuurp!*'"'' '''Haley': *gasp!* Blackwing: Oh! That poor old man! Shirra: Wooo! Way to go, Kandro! Thirden: Good job, old man! Hoskin: Aye, way ta finally get got! Shirra: About time, too. Thirden: In under the wire, if you ask me. Sigdi: I know, right? Thought he'd nev'r get killed proper. Hoskin: I was hafway ta pickin' a fight wit 'im meself, just so 'e'd die wit an axe 'n 'is hand. Blackwing: …Dwarves are weird. D&D Context * Harm is a powerful 6th level cleric spell which deals 10 points of damage per level, which for Gontor is at least 130 points, though only half of this is dealt if Durkon made his saving throw. * Durkon appears to have received healing without calling out a spell. This may be a special ability of his artifact hammer, through it is more likely that he is simply casting a spell from the Cure Wounds series unannounced, as has on occasion been previously depicted in the comic. * Giant Death Worm, a nightcrawler, uses its energy drain special attack both times it bites Kandro. It also uses its ability to swallow Kandro whole. Trivia * Kandro's dialog is heavily coloured with Scots and Glaswegian slang terms: ** Page 1, panel 11: knobby-looking = resembling a penis; roaster = someone deeply annoying who is making a total idiot of themselves ** Page 2, panel 1: tadger = penis; bawbags = scrotum ** Page 2, panel 3: haf-pished = halfway intoxicated; bairn = child; skelp = beat ** Page 2, panel 4: geggie = mouth; howlin' = smelly; dobber = a fool or stupid person * Sigdi refers to Thirden's apprentice as "Jenna". Thirden calls her "Janna" in #1087. These are the only two times her name is used in the comic, making it a little unclear which is her correct name. * Sigdi was originally drawn holding an axe after being pulled up from the ledge by Hoskin, despite losing the axe in page 2, panel 2. This was an error which was quickly fixed by the author.link|23959601}} Re: OOTS #1166 - The Discussion Thread, The Giant * Hoskin saving Sigdi from the ledge is reminiscent of Sigdi's first appearance in Durkon's memory in #947 when she similarly saved a dwarf from falling. * This is the final appearance of Kandro, close friend to Sigdi and "uncle" to Durkon. He died in a mining accident and was raised with the monetary contribution of Sigdi after she lost her husband. He helped teach Durkon to fight, and died heroically saving his friends. He first appeared in #958, making twelve appearances overall. * This is the first appearance of Janna's female bard student. *This is the latest appearance of: ** The Council of Clans Relief #1, first appearing in #1155. ** Janna's student, first appearing in #1162. External Links * 1166}} View the comic * 589763}} View the discussion thread References Category:Uses Harm Category:Uses Energy Drain